Hidden Feelings
by Grimol
Summary: Hinata has always had secret feelings for Naruto, but she never has been able to tell him. Now may be her last chance to because Lady Tsunade wants Jiraiya to take Naruto out of Konoha to train for two years! Will Naruto ever know how she feels about him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction.

**Hidden Feelings**

**By Grimol**

**Chapter 1**

For years now, she had watched him. She had observed him grow up and become someone she adored and ached to be with. However, she was too shy to even say a word to him. Hinata desperately wanted to tell Naruto how she felt about him, yet as much as she tried too pool enough courage to do so, it was not enough.

Hinata looked up from the ground she had been unconsciously staring at and gazed at the forest that now surrounded her.

"Are you ready for the next round, Hinata? I'm tired of waiting," said a voice in the trees, followed by the bark of a small puppy.

"Yes…Kiba…I am ready," she announced, as she stood to her feet. Hinata gathered herself and then concentrated. "Byakugan!" she shouted. With that, the veins around her eyes become more noticeable as the power of the kekkei genkai took hold of her.

Hinata now saw that Kiba was standing in a tree ten meters to her right with Akamaru in his jacket. Kiba then launched up and appeared in the air behind her, throwing kunai. However, the kunai were not aimed at her, instead, they were aimed at ropes, hidden throughout the area around them. With the ropes cut, they unleashed the thousands of kunai and shuriken at the statue-like girl in the opening.

Hinata focused and saw each and every one of the items with her vision. Before the first kunai could come close to harming her form, she expelled her chakra and felt herself spin like a top. The chakra, now acting like a sphere, reflected each of the blades hurled at her and forcing them in opposite directions.

She finally stopped and fell to the ground, exhausted. Just then, a boy in an orange jumpsuit came falling out of the sky and landed right next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction.

**Hidden Feelings**

**By Grimol**

**Chapter 2**

"Naruto, I want you to practice your training," Jiraiya began "However, today's training will be more so an exercise then anything." With that, Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground, creating a summoning circle along with a small cloud of smoke. As the smoke started to fade, a little orange toad sat where the circle had been created.

"Yo! Long time no see," said the little amphibian, waving at the boy in the orange jumpsuit. "At least you still like my colors. But of all the times to come calling, why did it have to be during my lunch break?"

"Gamakichi, there is no time to fuss right now. I am trying to train Naruto, and you're going to help," turning his attention to Naruto, Jiraiya stated, "Naruto, I want you to catch Gamakichi."

"Is that all Pervy-Sage? Besides, this will be a breeze. There ain't no way he can out run me." Naruto boldly replied.

_'We'll just see about that,'_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "Anyways, Naruto, you do that, and I'll teach you a new jutsu, if not however, you must help me train in the snowy mountains." With that, Naruto's body instantly froze. Of all the things, he hated the cold, and knowing how the Sanin trained, it would be brutal. "But don't take off just yet." Jiraiya said to Naruto, turning his attention to the orange toad. "If he doesn't catch you, I'll put in the good word for your father, Gamabunta. If he does catch you, I'll tell Gamabunta what I caught you doing last time I summoned you." The little toad's eyes went wide with fear and he took off immediately.

"Hey! Come back here!" Naruto yelled as he took off after the little amphibian. '_That will keep him busy for a while. In the mean time, I can get some 'research' in_,' Jiraiya thought to himself with a little child-like giggle as he walked off to the bathhouse.

Naruto was going as fast as he could through the forest, even if he knew these woods very well, that little toad was leaving him.

'_Ugh…come on Naruto, you can do this, you're not going to be stuck in the mountains with some perv for who knows how long._' With that thought, Naruto leapt off the limb with so much force, that it broke the limb, sending him flying through the air.

Gamakichi looked behind him and saw a bright orange object flying in a wild manner toward him, quickly jumping up to avoid the collision. The object was screaming and flailing wildly in the air as it flew past him and landed in a clearing next to a girl with white eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction.

**Hidden Feelings**

**By Grimol**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata froze in place at the sight of the boy, for she knew who it was. She knew not why she froze, but every time Naruto was around her, she lost all control of her body like a helpless puppet on a string. The boy in the bright orange jumpsuit then got up and looked around.

"Ugh. Where is that toad at? I can't afford to help pervy-sage with his 'training' in the snowy mountains. More like 'research' if you ask me." With that, Naruto looked down and saw Hinata froze stiff on her back. He went over to her and knelt beside her. "Hinata?" With that, Hinata's face turned bright red. Noticing the sudden change, Naruto asked, "Are you okay Hinata? You look like your burning up." Hinata quickly turned her head and closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice her embarrassment as well as her blushing.

"Naruto, what do you think your doing?" a voice behind him asked. Naruto quickly stood up and looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kiba and his white puppy, Akamaru. "We were in the middle of training and then you just fell out of the sky, screaming your head off."

"I'm trying to catch a small orange toad. Jiraiya wants me to catch him…or else I'll be spending some time training with HIM in the snowy mountains." Naruto retorted.

"Ugh, Naruto…" Kiba just shook his head. He then looked up and saw Hinata, still where she was like a statue. Kiba also noticed her blushing in the presence of Naruto. "Naruto, come with me, I want to talk to you." Then turning to Hinata, "We will restart our training when we get back. If Shino gets here, tell him to wait for me."

The two guys and the little puppy then walked off a little ways from Hinata and stopped, just out of eavesdropping distance. "Naruto," Kiba began, "Do you ever notice that every time you are around Hinata, she always blushes, then to top it all off, she becomes a statue and goes brain-dead and won't say a word?" Naruto just shook his head.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "She likes you, you bone-head. Or are you that dense that you can't see that? It is so obvious she does. Even Kurenai-sensai noticed it. If she doesn't like you, then I don't know what it is." Naruto just looked at him like he was stupid.

"I don't have time for this Kiba. I got to catch that little toad. I'll talk some other time." And with those words, Naruto took off, searching for Gamakichi.

Shino finally arrived with Hinata trailing behind him, still red in the face. "He will understand soon enough." He said to Kiba.

Gamakichi watched quietly as Naruto left the area. He had been watching Naruto ever since he stopped chasing him. After a brief moment, the little toad then decided that it was safe to leave the area and go in an opposite direction


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction.

**Hidden Feelings**

**By Grimol**

**Chapter 4  
**

Jiraiya looked at his pocket watch again, waiting for Naruto or Gamakichi one, to return. He had been waiting ever since he got the word from Tsunade about the condition of Orochimaru and Sasuke; how Orochimaru had roughly three years before he could use Sasuke's body as a vessel. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't ready to take on Sasuke, especially not after the fight at The Valley of the End.

So Jiraiya decided that he needed to train the boy for a while. He planned on the training to take at least two years, but he wouldn't leave just yet, he wanted Naruto to know ahead of time, for this may be the last time he ever sees Konoha or his friends. After all, a lot can happen in two years…

* * *

Naruto had lost the little toad and he was mad. Of all the things that he could catch, a toad should be the easiest thing. The boy sat there underwater, stubborn as ever; he would not lose, especially to Gamakichi.

The boy in the orange jumpsuit looked around and noticed he was sitting in a shadow of a person. He looked up and saw the rough outline of what appeared to be Hinata. Shaking his thoughts, he swam up to the surface of the river. Surely enough, he peered up and saw that it was in fact Hinata, blushing as always.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, pulling himself out of the water. Hinata stood where she was, hands cupped and held against her chest. She appeared to be nervous as she bit her lip and kept shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Naruto-kun…" she started, tears starting to flow. "I…I…there is…" Naruto kept watching her and tried to grasp what she was trying to say. He never noticed anything about her except that she was very shy and spoke little. Then Naruto remembered what Kiba told him, '_She likes you, you bone-head. Or are you that dense that you can't see that?'_

"Naruto…I…" then Hinata collapsed right where she stood, falling forward into Naruto's arms. It clicked. Naruto finally understood what Kiba was saying. Hinata was truly in love with him. She was in love with Naruto.

"Naruto! What did you do to Hinata?!" came a booming voice behind Naruto. He quickly turned and saw Kiba glaring at him with an evil intent. Kiba's gaze shifted to Hinata, who was unconscious and sitting with her back against a large tree. "She said she was just going to walk around, and I see this!" Kiba boomed again.

"I---I---Kiba---she," Naruto babbled, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

At that moment, Hinata began to come-to. She slowly lifted her head and immediately, her eyes fell upon Naruto, who was standing next to her arguing with Kiba.

"Naruto-kun…" she meekly began.

Naruto quickly sought out a reason, saw his window of chance. "Hinata!" he yelled, dropping to his knees, cupping his hands. From Kiba's view, it looked like he was praying. "Please tell Kiba what happened!"

If Naruto was trying to help the situation any, he wasn't helping, for as soon as the words left his lips, Hinata felt her face turn bright red with embarrassment.

Kiba then threw his head back and laughed a hearty laugh. "I'm messing with you Naruto; she probably conked out when she saw you." Akamaru, the puppy that was lying on top of Kiba's head, barked and began to wag his tail. "Any way, come on Hinata, Kurenai wants a report on our training. See you later Naruto!"

Hinata slowly got up and began to follow Kiba. "Hinata…" Naruto quietly said, holding out his arm as if beckoning her. He then dropped it and turned his head, which was now starting to get red, said, "Maybe later."

Hinata was nearly stunned by this, but just looked at the boy, her gaze starting to go blurry as she felt her eyes begin to swell with tears again. She shook the feeling and smiled back as she walked away.

* * *

The sun, now making an amazing light show full of bright reds and oranges, had nearly set on the green forests of Konoha and yet Naruto hadn't found the toad. But that wasn't what ate at the boy's mind; Kiba's words still rang in his head. Hinata really liked him…Was he really that naïve to notice?

Naruto finally jumped down from the tree tops and landed near the spot Jiraiya had given him the mission to catch Gamakichi. The forest ground was soft and the grass reflected the evening rays of the sun where Naruto landed. The boy looked around and saw Jiraiya leaning against a tree, with one foot propped up on the tree.

"You failed your assigned training mission, Naruto." Jiraiya spoke without looking up. "However, you will be the one training. Remember what I told you at the hospital about Orochimaru and his immortality technique?" Naruto stepped out of the brush, his curiosity and his anger rising. Just the thought of Orochimaru and how Sasuke betrayed everyone to go join that slime made the Kyuubi's chakra seep out and he felt his canine teeth start to grow longer.

"Calm down, Naruto. You need to save your strength. You are not yet strong enough to take him on, that is why I've decided to take you training." Jiraiya calmly said. "Unfortunately, it will take two years."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "The reason I chose two years is because of this…" Jiraiya continued. "In order for Orochimaru to take over another body, he must wait roughly three years since his last body transfer, and I just received word that he has indeed done so. That gives us some time to get you ready for whatever may lie ahead. Not only that, but you will be ready for when Akatsuki arrive." Jiraiya looked at the boy the whole time he said this. Naruto had his head hung and fist clenched tight.

Naruto remembered the oath he had made with Sakura. '_I'll bring Sasuke back for sure! This is a promise of a lifetime!_' He was not going to back down, no matter what. The boy looked up, now free from the Kyuubi's influence, with a new determination. "When do we leave?" he fanally asked.

"I'll give you one week to get ready. A lot can happen in two years…" Jiraiya stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction.

**Hidden Feelings**

**By Grimol**

**Chapter 5  
**

Naruto entered The Ichiraku Ramen Bar and took a seat. "The usual, Naruto?" asked Teuchi

"Sure, thanks old man." Naruto replied, laying out some ryou while Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, went to work on Naruto's miso ramen.

"Hello Naruto," came a voice from beside Naruto. The boy looked over to see Sakura, eating a bowl of ramen.

"Oh, hello Sakura." At this, Sakura, Teuchi, and Ayame both had a weird look on their faces.

"What, no '-chan'?" quiried Sakura.

"What?" said Naruto, oblivious to what just happened.

"Nevermind," said Sakura, shaking her head in disbelief. By now, Naruto was digging into his miso. "So, not going to ask me out Naruto?"

"Nah, I need some time to think right now." With that reply, Sakura stopped in mid-slurp, leaving a noodle dangling, Teuchi flipped some noodles into the air and didn't even move to catch it, and the crashing sound of dishes came when Ayami dropped the dishes she was holding.

"What? Why is everyone staring at me?" Naruto asked, once again oblivious.

"What do you mean, 'what' you idiot!?!" Sakura bellowed at him.

Naruto was helpless and cowered as Sakura seemed to tower over him with her ego. "Eh, calm down Sakura, please." he feebly pleaded, but to no avail, as Sakura went to strangle him, Naruto saw his oportunity. He ducked past her grasp and dashed into the street with Sakura in hot pursuit.

"Get back here so I can clobber you, you idiot!" she roared at him. But Naruto was already out of sight, leaving a dust trail behind.

As Naruto stopped to catch his breath, he noticed his surroundings and a sense of nostalgia overcame him. The boy walked up to a familiar swingset and sat down on the old wooden seat, flooding his mind with memories of years past. The hate, anger, pain, despair, all came back to him and a single tear drop appeared. He let the tear slide down, he didn't care right now, he was lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when Sakura happened upon him.

She approached him cautiously, yet curiousity as well. Sakura had seen Naruto like this several times, yet this was different. "Naruto?" she whispered curiously, yet if the boy heard her, he showed no sign of it.

"I want people to look up to me, I don't want that to happen again. That won't happen if I stayed here, I have to go." Naruto said to no one, as he clenched his hand with another tear falling down. Sakura only stood and watched Naruto as she finally began to understand his predicament. "I have to...to save Sasuke."

The boy stood up and looked at Sakura, "I have to save Sasuke, Sakura. I promised I would, and I don't go back on my promises."

She only stared at the boy, nearly as teary eyed as he was, "Naruto..." With that, the boy began to walk back to his room and get ready to leave the following day. Sakura could only watch as boy she once knew was starting to grow up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction.

**Hidden Feelings**

**By Grimol**

**Chapter 6  
**

The day was upon him and Naruto began to pack his items. He closed his bags and began to walk out the door, yet stopped to check if he forgot anything. The boy's gaze fell upon the picture of their squad; Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke. He let out a sigh as he turned and shut the door behind him, leaving the picture behind.

At the gate out of Konoha stood Jiraiya. Naruto walked slowly, hoping to stay in Konoha a little while longer.

"Naruto-kun..." a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Hinata fidgetting and biting her lips, as if aching to tell him something. "I'll miss you," she said. At that point a courier came by and pushed Hinata into Naruto.

"Sorry!" the courier yelled back before disappearing.

Hinata looked up and was face-to-face with the blonde-haired boy. Her heart seemed to be skipping beats as her face began to grow red.

"You okay Hinata? Your face is red." Naruto queried.

Hinata let out a squeel and held her head back. Naruto remembered what happened the last time she did this at the hospital and held his own head out of the danger zone. Hinata then went to headbutt the boy but was shocked as well as he was when their lips met instead. Naruto staggered back as his face began to grow red.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?!" yelled a rather angry pink-haired girl who was now sprinting toward him.

"Well, time to go." With that, Naruto ran past Jiraiya and was off, leaving a stunned Hinata and a fuming Sakura.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered as she brought a hand to her lips.

"Get back here you idiot!" Sakura screamed at him.

* * *

I am sorry to say that this is the end of this story. From some of my reader's point of view, this is an evil way to end it, but that is all I have to write on this. However, there is the possibility of a sequel. Thanks for reading, I am sorry it took me almost a whole year to finish, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

- _Grimol_


End file.
